Kevin Albu
"... To be completely manipulated by a red body fluid ..." - Kevin on the fate of vampires Kevin Albu, originally Valentin Vasilev Albu, is a 535 year old vampire. He was born in the duchy of Wallachia in 1477 to simple farmers, Vasile and Oana Albu, and participated in the guerrila wars against the invasion of the Ottoman Empire. After almost dying by the Valea Neagră river in the Călimani Mountains Count, Vlad Draculesti awakened him to save him from sure death. Draculesti, then known as the infamous Count Dracula, also taught him how to control his newfound urges and made him his adoptive son. After the death of Dracula and the Nine Wars, Valentin travelled around the world, participating in various wars (including the World Wars) and made his living by singing and occasionally by being an escort to wealthy, classy women. He is officially a member of the Roman Coven, along with Marcus Valerius, Gaia Valeria and Elizabeth Bathory. Kevin met his future mate, Night MacUallis, in 2015. He is described as the best and the handsomest singer in Saoghail. In 2019, he succeeded Marcus Valerius as the Senator of Vamypres, running along Star MacUallis and Loupe Garoux, until he passed over his mandate to Su Ing-Wei. Physical Appearance "Chiseled features, perfect face, prince of the vampiric race ..." Kevin was very handsome even as a human, posessing clean, fair skin, sea blue eyes, a chiseled proportional face and black hair that curls behind his ears. He is tall, with wide shoulders and a muscular physique due to his soldier status as a human. He has a scar on his chest area where his creator impaled him with a spear. Kevin has a wide range of clothing he likes to wear, all from elegant suits, old-timey vests, to jeans and leather jackets. He sweeps his hair back for formal occasions. Few can resist him and he has been known to stop men and women alike in their way with a single gaze. Personality Kevin is loyal, cunning, albeit sometimes lazy and tends to not be serious or respectful. His traits also include arrogance, cockyness and other trauma-induced emtotions. He can get very upset by the smallest things and go over the top without even realizing it. Kevin is the man of the moment, seizing every opportunity he has without wasting time thinking, planning or evaluating. He does not mind showing affection to the people he loves or showing disdain to the people he dislikes, for example how he does everything for Night and mocks Star or Azrael. Kevin is very proud of being a vampire and does not regret it even for a moment, he learned to appreciate it during all the wars he experienced. He has learned to express himself and his feelings by singing. He feels that war and singing are his only ways to fully express himself. Biography 15th Century Wallachia Kevin was born in 1477 in the principality of Wallachia, during the unsure reign of either the Drăculești or Dănești dynasty (but both branches of the House of Basarab), in the village of Bran. His father was Vasile Albu, a blacksmith, and his mother Oana Bircea, daughter of a merchant. He had a younger brother Constantin 'Costa'. His father died in Ottoman raids and his mother in childbirth, trying to bring a daughter, who died with her. After becoming orphans, Albu boys were looked after by their uncle Alexandru. Valentin was recruited by a local militia for rebellion against the Ottomans when he was sixteen, leaving his brother Constantin in Bran. Valentin participated in a skrimish in the Călimani mountains and was left by the Dorna river, still breathing and clinging to life. Unbeknowst to him, the warriors were saved by a mysterious force in the form of Count Drăculești, who wanted his land free of Ottomans. He heard only one boy still breathing and decided to honour him with life for his determination. He gave the boy his blood and took him to his fortress in the mountains. There, he impaled the boy. Upon awakening, Drăculești began teaching the boy everything he knew - writing, reading, languages like Greek and Latin. Assisting him were other very old vampires, Baron Marius Varias and his daughter Gabriela, who turned out to be from Ancient Rome. Drăculești called a Norman witch, Delilah, to make sun jewels for his 'murder'. Valentin asked his master if he could return to Bran and visit his brother. Upon returning, he was told that the Ottomans recruited the young men for their janissary ranks. Valentin lost his temper and helped the Wallachian resistance in destroying the small Turkish base, burning it to the grounds. He called for his brother and found a small janissary, who replied to his call. Constantin died in Valentin's arms, it is still unknown who killed him, but Valentin nevertheless developed intense hate for all Ottomans. Name Meaning Name Kevin is of Irish and Gaelic origin, it means "handsome beloved". This matches Kevin, since he is described as very handsome. His original name is Valentin, which came from latin Valentinus and Valens, meaning strong, vigorous and healthy. Saint Valentine is also connected to love, matching Kevin's role of love interest in the story. Singing Valentin began singing 'before he could properly speak', his renditions of old Wallachian folk songs kept the spirits up during the war campaigns with the Ottomans. After his Awakening, Gaia continued to nurture his singing talent by finding him instructors and connecting him to famous musicians and componists of the time. Stephen often used his talent for expressing himself instead of fame or glory. Singing, especially songs that require hard work and skills, heped him with his inner anxiety. He sings in almost all languages and is always determined to learn folk songs from the nations he visits. Powers and abbilities Relationships Night and Kevin Kevin and Gaia Star and Kevin Songs * U2 - Pride (In the Name of Love) * Sia - Chandelier Trivia *His voice is based on Ewan McGregor's, when he sang in Moulin Rouge! ''Kevin sometimes quotes the songs from the musical. *He has a mixed/neutral accent, jumping from British to American, but tends to switch to his native Romanian, when he gets passionate and/or angry. *Kevin speaks fluent Romanian, English, French, German, Spanish and Latin. *His musical song is "Music of the Night" from the musical ''Phantom of the Opera.